gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Portola Drive
Portola Drive is a street in Rockford Hills, Los Santos that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview From north to south, it begins at West Eclipse Boulevard, running parallel to Mad Wayne Thunder Drive ending at the intersection with Dorset Drive, where it becomes Palomino Avenue. The street also has connections to Edwood Way, Spanish Avenue, Caesars Place, Boulevard Del Perro, South Boulevard Del Perro, Eastbourne Way and Carcer Way. Description According to the commemorative compass plaque in the pavement at the start of Little Portola, the street was established in 1769. The plaque is inscribed around the perimeter with "Don Jose Gaspar De Portola El Rodeo De Las Aguas". Portola Drive is a popular shopping area and tourist attraction in Los Santos and much like the rest of the neighborhood, it is known for its high-end atmosphere where many celebrities hang about in their leisure time. The southern stretch of Portola Drive also includes Vangelico billboard shows the address is 47o Portola Drive a pedestrian-only shopping precinct known as Little Portola, starting at the intersection with Eastbourne Way. On Portola Drive at this junction there is a statue of a rearing horse, entitled Faswan. The two block stretch of shopping south of Boulevard Del Perro is four lanes wide separated by a grass median planted with palm trees. There are metered parking bays either side with more palm trees. The northern section is only two lanes wide and is primarily high-end residential property. According to the Vinewood Star Tours, many Vinewood movies were filmed on Portola Drive, most of them horrible ones. One of these movies was "Shoe Whore", a movie from 2005, that took credit for setting women's rights back 50 years. Influence It is based on Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills, California with Little Portola representing Two Rodeo Drive. The name is a reference to , a Spanish explorer from that was governor of in the 18th Century and this is corroborated by the plaque which also refers to the that became . There is a Portola Drive in , also named after Gaspar de Portolà. Mission Appearances *Casing the Jewel Store *The Jewel Store Job *Meltdown Notable Residents *Michael De Santa *Amanda De Santa *James De Santa *Tracey De Santa Places of Interest *De Santa Residence (corners of West Eclipse Boulevard and Edwood Way) *Portola Drive Station (corners of Boulevard Del Perro and South Boulevard Del Perro) *Rockford Hills Church (corners of Caesars Place and Boulevard Del Perro) Businesses *Caca (through to Little Portola) *Café Redemption (through to Little Portola) *Croq-A-Hoop (corner of South Boulevard Del Perro) *Dalique *Farshtunken International *Gussét (corner of Eastbourne Way) *Helga Kreppsohle *Homme Gina (corner of Little Portola) *Jonny Tung (corner of Carcer Way through to Little Portola) *Judith Martoyani *Maracas (corner of South Boulevard Del Perro) *Percii *Perseus (corner of Dorset Drive) *Ponsonbys (accessible interior) *Sessanta Nove (corner of Eastbourne Way) *Swallow (through to Little Portola) *Ushero Bros *Val-de-Grâce (corner of Eastbourne Way) *TSLC (corner of Dorset Drive) *Winfrey Castiglione (through to Little Portola) *Wup et Dux Miscellaneous *Baygor's contact point (near the intersection with Little Portola and Eastbourne Way) Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PortolaDrive-GTAV-ResidentialLookingNorth.png|The residential end of the street, looking north towards the De Santa Residence. PortolaDrive-GTAV-1759Plaque.png|The Portola Drive 1769 compass plaque. Text visible in original texture from game files. PortolaDrive-GTAV-Faswan.png|The Faswan. PortolaDrive-GTAV-Faswan-AtNight.png|The Faswan at night. PortolaDrive-GTAV-SculptureAndAdderSpawned.png|The southern block showing the Faswan and the parked Adder outside Sessanta Nove. PortolaDr-GTA-Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Portola Drive found at Burton Station in Rockford Plaza. Trivia General *A Truffade Adder, based on the Bugatti Veyron, can sometimes be found parked outside Sessanta Nove. This Adder is a reference to the Bugatti Veyron Bijan Pakzad edition parked on the same spot on Rodeo Drive. References ru:Портола-драйв de:Portola Drive Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA V Category:Streets in Los Santos (GTA V)